Jipudoro
Jipudoro (シップドロー Shippudorō) is a Octopus-Starfish kaiju and a RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jipudoro is not very intelligent and can be easily fooled. Jipudoro is also pretty humble for a Terror-Beast; mainly more used to accepting to how things are. He also seems to have a high respect for Dragon King. History Debut: Protect the Dam! Fight the Two Terror Beasts Jipudoro made his first appearance where he rose up from the waters from Fukuoka Bay and quickly began to attack the city of Fukuoka. FlamingoMask wasted no time to locate Jipudoro, and flew his way to fight against Jipudoro. As Jipudoro made it into the city, there he spotted FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then arrived to Jipudoro, turned into kaiju size and got ready to fight Jipudoro. Jipudoro acted fast and summoned one of his tentacles at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask grabbed the tentacle and hurled it back at Jipudoro. Jipudor retaliated by tackling FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask kicked and punched back at Jipudoro. Jiupdoro then flung a small building at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask chopped it in half with his legs. Jipudoro then summoned all his tentacles against FlamingoMask, calling it "Tentacle Punch!", hitting FlamingoMask down hard to the ground. Jipudoro then blasted a powerful stream of ink against FlamingoMask, sending him further back. FlamingoMask slowly got back up, but he was now drenched in ink and he could see. As FlamingoMask rubbed his eyes though, a new monster then appeared; Dragon King. Dragon King then fired a stream of flames at FlamingoMask, setting him on fire and running off to put out the flames. Jipudoro complimented Dragon King, and then Dragon King ordered Jipudoro to distract FlamingoMask some more while he could go destroy the dam. Jipudoro agreed and went his way. Jipudoro then leaped into the water and began to resume his battle with FlamingoMask. Realizing that he had little time to act then, FlamingoMask then crouched down and fired his Light Beam against Jipudoro. Jipudoro retaliated by firing another stream of ink against FlamingoMask, however this time FlamingoMask created a light shield to block the ink stream. Jipudoro then leaped up at against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Kick against Jipudoro, sending him flying across the area. As Dragon King and Jipudoro both landed down in the same area and both got back up, FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz got up, and charged up at the two kaiju. This time; FlamingoMask fought Dragon King and Kamen Rider Faiz fought Jipudoro. Jipudoro charged at Kamen Rider Faiz and summoned his tentacles against him, however Kamen Rider Faiz jumped upward as a red line slowly made it's way to through his leg, avoiding the tentacles. Angered, Jipudoro then slammed one of his fists at Faiz; Kamen Rider Faiz blasted through the punch with a powerful Rider Kick, sending Jipudoro flying high in the sky. Kamen Rider Faiz then leaped up and followed Jipudoro, finishing it off with by sending Jipudoro down with one more Rider Kick, causing a massive explosion to occur. While it did not kill Jipudoro, Jipudoro was caught up in the explosion and then sent flying across the seas, making a big splash upon landing, defeating him. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Jipudoro reappeared when he was summoned along with Dragon King and Shadorah following Gomira and Antguirus's defeats; Gokidon then sided with the Teror-Beasts and got into a battle pose, commanding the Terror-Beasts to attack Nemesis all at once. Jipudoro attacked first out of the three Terror-Beasts and ran up fast and then slammed his tentacles against Nemesis. Nemesis then grabbed Jipudoro by the tentacles and pulled him forward, smashing her knee into his face. Jipudoro then fell over and roared. Jipudoro soon got back up and fired a stream of ink at Nemesis, gaining Nemesis's attention. Nemesis growled and turned to Jipudoro and jumping forward, slashing him right in the face. In retaliation, Jipudoro whipped out one of his tentacles at Nemesis's necks and grappled her, beginning to choke her; Nemesis then took out her claw and slashed his tentacle off, then punching at Jipudoro, followed up by a bloody and brutal slash across his chest; Jipudoro was hit badly and then fell over on the ground. Shortly afterwards, Jipudoro was then also caught up in the Immolation Ball along with Antguirus, Shadorah, Dragon King, and Gomira, defeating them all. Following Gokidon's defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed, Jipudoro included. What became of him afterwards is unknown but he most likely survived still. Abilities * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Jipudoro doesn't possess many special many abilities and isn't that strong; mainly relying on teamwork skills and uses basic punches and kicks to fight. * Tentacles: Jipudoro can summon out his tentacles to strangle or punch his foes from long distances. * Ink Spray: Jipudoro's only real special ability, Jipudoro can fire a powerful stream of ink from his mouth to drench his foes in ink and can also be used to temporarily blind opponents. Trivia * Jipudoro is also known as "Shipdoror" or "Shipdraw'". * Jipudoro is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Zone Fighter character. * Although he did not directly appear in "FlamingoMask's Endless Dream", Neo Geegus did briefly take the form of him to use to combat against FlamingoMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Unknown Fate Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)